Assailant
Introduction Assailant is a duelist. He's centered on rushdown/pressure and has incredible combo potential, pressure punishers, life-stealing specials and a great passive. As such, many consider him the best class in the entire game (even Osama). Still, Assailant is heavily reliant on skill, he's a bit hard to learn compared to other classes and can be easily punished thanks to his large hitstuns after missing certain attacks. He's centered in 1vs1s, so all his moves (outside of some) are just bad in Team Deathmatch/Wingman. Pros & Cons + Incredible combo potential. + Moderately high stamina compared to other classes. + Simple yet high-damaging combos. Can end on life-stealing moves. + Great rushdown and counter-rushdown/counter-pressure tools. + Nice pressure tools that, combined with his passive, can make one of the best and strongest pressure games. - A bit hard to learn. - A bit slower (80%) than most classes. - Very bad outside 1vs1s (this includes Team Deathmatches and Wingman) - Can be incredibly easy to punish if certain attacks are missed. - Thanks to his long combos, Assailant is pretty weak to Breakouts. Movelist Z - If you spam Z. First, the player hits their opponent with their elbow, and strikes an uppercut. And then, the player does a swift low kick, dealing damage. After that, the player blasts their opponent, dealing damage and pushing them away from the player. X- if you spam X. the player will kick their opponent, and blast them in their legs while crouching down, that will make the opponent fall down. After that, the player will kick their opponent's face while the opponent is stunned on the ground, making their opponent bounce. And then after that, Like Z, they blast their opponent. Dealing damage and pushing the opponent away from the player. But sometimes when you're jumping while spamming X. the player will kick the opponent away while a purple aura forms around the player. If you are in the air. You cannot spam X. Instead, you will kick the opponent away while a purple aura forms around you. C - Pressing C, the player will uppercut their opponent into the air. This move is good for a combo. You can presss Z or other buttons like X or the numbers, you can form your own combo. If you wanna see combos for the Assailant Duelist. See Combos. E - When pressing E, the player will form a yellow aura with stars, and dash to their opponent. If the opponent got hit, the opponent will get stunned with stars floating around their head. For a short while, they will be back up. Once again, this is good for a combo. Q - the Q button is basically a Guardbreaker. You can use Q if the opponent is Guarding themselves. When they got hit with the Guardbreaker, they will get pinned to the ground by the player stomping. This might not work for the Assailant Duelist’s ”5” Move. (Advanced Block) V - the V button is a sprinting button. Use this if you wanna get away from your opponent, Near your opponent or get to a location fast. You can also sprint by tapping "W" 2 times. B- the B button is a guard button.In order to use this. (You must hold the button down for as long as you want to be protected) Use this if you want to guard yourself for a bit, but if somebody breaks you'r guard, you will get stunned for a long time. To know if somebody has guard activated, they will have a shield aura around them. If you wanna see the number moves. See Moves Special Moves ''Special 1 - Iron Shoulder'' You use the reverse end of your shoulder to push opponents back. If this is a counter, this will turn into a heel smash which does more damage and could lead into combos. This is your main tool to counter attacks. SP1 counters up to Light Autocombos and has a low cooldown. It's also good as a combo ender, but a great combo starter if you get the counterhit variant. ''Special 2 (Air only) - Drift'' You perform an aerial dive kick that sends enemies down to the ground with you. This move is your best option to link an air combo to a ground combo. Thanks to this move, you can do a lot of neat combos which can even turn into a loop. The move is also great as a rushdown tool as it has a decent range and is moderately fast. ''Special 3 - Twisted Collision'' You throw three swift kicks and bring your opponent following through each one, then taking them to the ground on the final kick. This move heals 15% of your health (150) SP3 can literally save your life if you do it after a combo. As such, SP3 is your main option to end a combo if you have low health. SP3 can also be used defensively as it can hit ground and air opponents. Use it only when needed, as it has a high cooldown. ''Special 4 - Sphere'' You fire a slow-moving ranged projectile forwards from your position. If used in the air, the projectile will go diagonally downwards. Although it's not a very good tool for zoning, Sphere's hitstun can easily start a combo if done within a certain range. It can also be used to do certain links (listed on Basic Combos). ''Special 5 - Withstand'' You assume a defensive stance quickly, enabling a parry that blocks all attacks. When such a move is blocked, Assailant automatically puts the opposer in a parried state. If used correctly, this move can be incredibly useful on low-range battles, as you can easily start a combo from someone that is parried with this move. The main weakness of this move, however, is ranged attacks, as they aren't affected by SP4. There's a modified version of this move, which can be done when holding Mod1 or Mod2. Instead of parrying the enemy, Assailant will do a fast dash towards the mouse. The dash is cancellable at any time, and Assailant cannot get hit within the dash. This move is the complete opposite of SP5, as it works with any attacks. Mod1SP5 is also incredibly useful against zoning, as you can counter a zoning projectile and quickly catch the enemy and start a combo. Have in mind that both moves have a moderate cooldown. ''Special 6 - Seismic Slam'' You grapple the enemy and slam them into the ground, then, lift them up and slam them on the other side of you once more. It's a command grab, so it bypasses shields and counters. The move can be used to start a combo against someone who likes to block a lot since if you do SP6 while someone is blocking, there is no way that the guy who is blocking will escape. However, unlike many people think, SP6 is NOT a good tool for okizemes. It can be easily dodged by rolling. Super Moves (Requires 3 Heat Bars) ''Super 7 - Collapse'' You rush forward a short distance extremely quickly. Upon hitting your opponent, you deliver a deadly barrage of hits from all directions. This move is practically Mod1SP5 but better. Try to use it only with certain attacks so you can not only dodge the attack but also punish your opponent, or else you may get punished if you miss the attack. The attack is also pretty useful on mixups. Have in mind that this move can be blocked and that the opponent will receive a lot of heat. ''Super 8 - Ruin'' You apprehend all targets in a designated area and bring them towards you with dark, ominous energy withholding them into the air. Afterward, you charge a sphere of corrupted energy into your free palm, slamming it into the withheld enemies and exploding, dealing a large amount of damage. The move is pretty good to catch zoners, continue a combo or simply punish someone after they fail their move. It does a bit less damage than SP7 and it has like 50% more cooldown, but you should use this instead if you can since you have more chances with this move. This move is probably your best friend on 2vs1s, as you can catch everyone as long as they are hit by the SP8. Combos & Okizemes Basic Combos L.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP3 '- The original Assailant combo that is mentioned in the Tutorial. Overall, it's pretty dry, and you should only use it if you have no other choice. '''L.AC2 H.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP3 '- Exactly the same, but with an incredibly useful L.AC>H.AC link you should learn. '''L.AC3 SP1 - You can use this to start a zoning strategy, but you should consider doing SP3 instead. L.AC2 H.AC3 SP3 - Your only option if your Launcher is on cooldown. L.AC2 H.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP2 SP3 - An extended version. Try to do the SP3 ASAP or it may not hit. L.AC2 H.AC3 S+V SP8 '''- Yes, it will work. Just try to do the SP8 ASAP so your opponent doesn't escape it. You can follow it with an SP7, but don't expect it to hit always. Plus, you won't have 6 heat bars all the time. '''BD SP7 - A heat bar-sucking combo. You can try to use it as a final hit to get some style points, but really, 5 heat bars just to make like 30% damage at most? Advanced Combos L.AC2 H.AC3 SP4 L.AC3 LC.... - A popular link that can be done either with L.AC2 H.AC3 or just H.AC3. It can be done in reverse (L.AC3 SP4 H.AC3), but it's not recommended as it can often fail. L.AC2 H.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP2 L.AC3... '''- SP2 L.AC3 is a useful but hard link. Don't press Z while SP2 is being done or else you won't be able to do the link properly. Time it just when SP2 ends. '''Repeatable Combos L.AC2 H.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP2 L.AC3 BD (wait) L.AC2 H.AC3 (repeat from LC) - Can be done up to 3 times if you have 6 bars of heat. Although it's not a loop (which would be useless thanks to BM's scaling) it's still pretty useful to do a lot of damage. You may need to wait a bit between the BD and the L.AC2 so all the attacks are charged up. Take advantage of this by positioning yourself in the most appropriate position to continue your combo. Okizemes It is recommended to do these after an SP3 is cast so you can start a combo after ending one. There are still tons of situations you can use these, though. SP3 (wait) SP6 L.AC2 H.AC3... - You should use this only if you want to do a 50/50 on yourself. Literally. Either you get punished or your SP6 hits because your opponent didn't roll. Avoid it, seriously. SP3 (wait) BD L.AC2 H.AC3... - THIS is what you should use. Although BD can break with laggy players, its hitbox is still pretty damn good for okizemes like these. Still, you need 2 heat bars to do so, and BD could come in handy to extend a combo rather than make an okizeme possible. Plus, you need to time this correctly or else your opponent will be able to block. SP3 (wait) GB L.AC2 H.AC3... - You can replace the BD with a GB if you're not planning to use GB in your combo. It can be dodged, but it's pretty unlikely if you time it correctly. SP3 (wait) J.AC1 L.AC2 H.AC3... '''- Practically a mixup. You can still punish the block with a GB or the dodge with an SP4, but the okizeme still depends on timing. '''Combokizemes (Combos+Okizemes) L.AC2 H.AC3 LC J.AC3 Mod2+V GB L.AC2 H.AC3... - You may need to do a 180º turn after the Mod2 dash so the GB hits if you're not locked on the enemy. You can repeat this up to 3 times. L.AC2 H.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP3 (wait) GB L.AC2 H.AC3 BD L.AC2 H.AC3 SP4 L.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP2 GB L.AC2 H.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP3 - Pretty complex at first, but don't worry about it. Now, this combo could be considered a 6-heat-bar BnB, as it does a ton of damage. Aim to do this if you can. L.AC2 H.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP3 (wait) GB L.AC2 H.AC3 BD L.AC2 H.AC3 SP4 L.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP2 SP3 - A 4-heat-bar BnB. Practically the same as the previous one, just with lower damage. L.AC2 H.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP2 L.AC3 BD (wait) L.AC2 H.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP2 SP3 '''- A modified version of the BnB that only costs 2 bars. You may need to wait a bit after the BD so SP2 is ready. '''Strategy Offense Your main offensive strategy as an Assailant is rushdown, but thanks to Assailant's movelist, you can rely on other tactics : Rushdown Your main tools to rushdown your opponent are V+J.AC1, Mod1SP5 (if your opponent is zoning), Counter SP1 and SP2. V+J.AC is incredibly fast and can surprise the enemy. Do it as often as possible and, if it hits, continue with L.ACs so you can start a good combo. Mod1SP5 is only good if your opponent is zoning. It's pretty risky, but the reward is amazing. If you are within a certain range, you literally have a guaranteed combo as long as you don't get Breakout'ed. Counter SP1 is also a good tool if you're on a close-range neutral. Try to do the Counter version if you can so you are able to continue with a combo. SP2 is a bit slow but its hitbox is pretty damn good. Use it as often as possible. You can also try running into the enemy then doing SP5. It's incredibly risky, but it does work if you do it unexpectedly. Just don't do it often so it's not predictable. Zoning This is more of a "fight fire with fire" strategy more than a pure zoning strategy, but it works. Spam SP4 and, if it hits, run into the enemy and switch to Rushdown. Try to be as close as possible to the enemy, but remaining a reasonable zoning distance. Use this only if you want to take a break to think about what to do next. If your enemy gets way too close, do a SP8/Mod1SP5/SP3. Don't rely on it, though. Assailant is not a zoner, at all. Defense The best thing you can do is blocking as most attacks as possible. Try to pushblock if the attacks aren't ranged. If you don't have a lot of defense points, simply cancel the shield with an SP5. It's pretty risky, though. Try dodging with dashes as most as you can. Remember that you cannot escape GuardBreaks by any means. Matchups Virtue Rush him down and block any ranged attacks that he does. If he does an Earth SP3, simply counter it with an SP5. Try not to use SP7 here because of Virtue's breakouts. They can become pretty annoying. Kurai Kurai will try to rush you down pretty hard. Try to block as often as possible to do an SP5 parry on him. SP7 is also pretty good to counter a failed Kurai attack. Avoid getting with freezing attacks/supers and punish as most attacks as possible. Don't zone here, as Kurai will simply do an SP4 to counter you. Avalon Avalon is like a Virtue but more annoying. He will spam SP4s and SP5 if you get too close. Mod1SP5 doesn't work with Avalon's SP4, so use it only to catch Avalon after his SP1/SP5. To counter SP4s, simply block if you think you're going to get hit. If you are fighting an Avalon which likes to spam SP6, do a Mod1SP5 and start a combo. Practically, this matchup depends on how good Avalon uses his traps. Like Virtue, avoid using SP7 here. Assailant Poetically your worst matchup. Theoretically, you should be able to punish his attacks with an SP5, but don't be confident about that because most Assailants will have that in mind and punish your SP5 with an SP6. Try switching to zoning at first then punish failed Assailant attacks. SP7 and SP8 are your best friends here since they cannot be countered by Assailant's SP5s. After you hit him, try to continue the SP4 with a combo. You can also try going full rushdown mode and using Mod1SP5s if your opponent is zoning. This matchup highly depends on the skill of both players, so try to be as careful as possible. Trivia * Assailant's moveset & appearance is mostly based on Enkidu from the fighting game Under Night In Birth Exe : Late St : https://in-birth.fandom.com/wiki/Enkidu#Movelists * He's also slightly based in the character Akuma (AKA Gouki) from the famous saga Street Fighter. * Assailant was the first class in the game and, for over 3 months, the only playable class. * Assailant is the only duelist in the game. Category:Classes